365
by Mikachuu97
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita cinta masa SMA biasa... Atau mungkin tidak. ChanBaek, HunHan, a little bit ChanHan(?). BoyXBoy. Don't like? Don't read! RnR juseyo


**Title**: 365

**Rating**: T

**Genre**: Romance/drama

**Pairing**: HunHan, ChanHan(?), ChanBaek.

**Warning**: Alur nggak jelas, cara penulisan labil (?), typo(s), Boys Love, some crack pair hints, dan segala kekurangan lainnya yang akan bermunculan seiring berjalannya fanfic ini (?)

**ENJOY~~ ^_^**

Membuat semua orang menyukaimu itu memang mustahil. Karena isi kepala setiap orang itu berbeda, cara pemikiran setiap orang itu berbeda.. Oleh karena itu, tidak semua hal-hal yang kita ucapkan ataupun kita lakukan akan disukai oleh semua orang, karena mungkin itu tidak sesuai dengan cara pemikiran mereka. Begitu pula dengan hal-hal yang dilakukan atau dikatakan oleh orang lain, tak mungkin kita dapat menyukai segala hal yang mereka lakukan, 'kan?

Tapi pernyataan itu mungkin tak berlaku untukku. Karena aku menyukainya. Menyukai segala hal tentangnya. Maksudku, segala hal… Iya, semua yang ada pada dirinya.

Ah, mungkin pernyataan itu tak sepenuhnya salah. Karena rasa sukaku –kalau tak bisa dibilang tergiila-gila— yang kuanggap sama sekali tak salah ini dianggap sepenuhnya salah oleh beberapa orang tertentu. Ah, tidak, hampir semua orang menganggap rasa ini salah.

Well, aku juga tak menganggap rasa ini sepenuhnya benar, sih. Maksudku, di belahan dunia manapun pasti orang-orang akan menganggap bahwa gay itu menjijikkan, menyalahi kodrat, dan sebagainya. Tapi ku rasa saat ini aku akan lebih mengikuti kata hatiku, untuk tak berhenti mengaguminya.

OH SEHUN.

Biarpun memang isi kepala semua orang itu berbeda, tapi ku rasa tak ada yang bakal tak suka atau benci pada kesempurnaannya. Lihat saja kulit seputih porselen itu, bersinar, lembut… Mata coklat madunya yang menjerat siapa saja untuk menatapnya lebih dalam. Otak geniusnya –siapa yang bilang dia masih kurang pintar setelah mendapatkan juara umum 2 kali berturut-turut di SMA? Oh, dan lihatlah tumpukan penghargaan dari olimpiade yang diikutinya sejak dia masih di sekolah dasar. Dan untuk melengkapi semua kesempurnaan yang telah dianugerahkan kepadanya, dia itu berasal dari keluarga yang kaya. Sangat kaya. Aku bahkan tak pernah ingin membayangkan berapa digit angka yang terdapat dalam tabungan keluarganya.

Satu-satunya yang merupakan nilai minus yang terdapat pada dirinya adalah sifat sombong dan dinginnya yang membuat hampir semua orang di sekolah tak berani untuk mendekatinya. Tapi seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku menyukai segala hal yang ada pada dirinya. Mungkin ini terdengar bodoh, tapi sifat buruknya itu sama sekali tak menggangguku.

Mungkin kau tak pernah berpikir bahwa Tuhan akan menciptakan manusia sesempurna dia –well, pengecualian untuk sifat dingin dan sombongnya. Tapi— atau mungkin dia itu sebenarnya bukan manusia? … Malaikat? Atau mungkin sejenis vampire yang ada di novel terkenal itu? Haha, sepertinya otakku mulai sedikit error karena terlalu banyak mengkhayal tentang hal yang mustahil terjadi padaku dan dia. Dan ya, hal-hal yang sedikit tak senonoh juga termasuk. Baiklah, kurasa kita sebaiknya berhenti membahas ini, sebelum ini berlanjut ke hal-hal yang lebih serius –menyangkut hal-hal tak senonoh tadi, tentu saja.

Aku? Ah, iya, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Panggil saja Luhan. Apa lagi yang harus kukatakan? Well, lihat dan nilailah sendiri.

"OI!" Suara itu.. suara yang sangat kukenal. Yah, mengenalnya sejak SMP sudah cukup buatku untuk menghapal suara baritone-nya. Suara yang sama sekali tak cocok dengan wajah imut(?) yang dianugerahkan kepadanya.

Lelaki jangkung itu berlari kecil mendekatiku. Chanyeol. Namanya chanyeol. Terdengar lucu? Yah, memang tak jauh berbeda dari tingkah lakunya.

"Sedang apa, Hyung?" Tinggi badannya membuatku harus sedikit mendongak agar bisa menatap wajahnya. Kutatap wajahnya, kemudian sedikit bergeser, mengerti kode 'berikan sedikit ruang untukku' agar ia bisa duduk di sebelahku.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Balasku. Aku tahu dia hanya basa-basi. Maksudku, orang bodoh mana yang mengira aku sedang memasak ketika melihatku duduk di bangku kayu di bawah pohon maple yang daunnya mulai memerah sambil menatap kosong ke depan?

"Umm.. Sedang membayangkan hal jorok? HAHAHA" Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ada satu hal yang masih belum ku mengerti setelah sekian lama aku mengenalnya. Selera humornya. Dia bisa saja tertawa karena hal-hal yang menurutku tak lucu, dan malah hanya diam ketika hal yang menurutku sangat lucu terjadi. Ah, ataukah selera humorku yang aneh? Entahlah.

"Apa, sih.." jawabku asal.

Tawanya tiba-tiba berhenti, tatapannya berubah menjadi serius. Pemandangan yang akhir-akhir ini jarang ku lihat.

"Serius…" Dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, membuatku merasa sedikit risih –dan terpesona dengan ketampanannya yang terlihat lebih indah dari dekat— "..Sedang membayangkan hal jorok, ya?" Lanjutnya sambil menyeringai jahil. Pipiku terasa panas.

Lelaki bertubuh layaknya cover boy itu kembali tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya yang sepertinya terasa sedikit nyeri karena ia tertawa saking kerasnya. Sial, apanya yang lucu?!

Beberapa detik berlalu. Niat jahat(?) untuk balas dendam muncul di otakku, membuatku tak dapat menahan seringaian jahilku. Ah, untuk hal seperti ini aku memang bisa dikategorikan sebagai genius.

"Iya…" kataku, membuatnya terdiam.

"Hah?" Mulutnya menganga lebar, dengan tatapan polos yang sepertinya tak mengerti maksud kalimatku barusan. Sungguh, dia ini minta kugigit(?) atau apa?!

Aku bergeser sedikit mendekatinya. Sedikit mendongak dan mencondongkan tubuhku ke arahnya dan kemudian dengan suara yang rendah kukatakan "….Aku sedang membayangkan hal jorok tentangmu."

BLUSH.

"GYAHAHAHAHA" Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai kedua tulang pipiku terasa pegal dibuatnya. Menjahilinya memang selalu terasa menyenangkan.

"YA!" Bentaknya. Tentu saja bukan karena dia benar-benar marah. Mungkin karena kesal? Kesal dan marah itu berbeda, 'kan? Umm.. apakah itu penting untuk di bahas? Haha, sudahlah.

Mati-matian aku berusaha menahan tawa yang nyaris meledak –lagi— begitu melihat ekspresi kesalnya yang lucu.

"Kau 'kan yang… ppffftt.. duluan," Kataku berusaha menghirup oksigen di sekitarku setelah lelah tertawa hingga lupa bernafas (?) tadi.

"TAPI BALAS DENDAMMU ITU TERLALU BERLEBIHAN!"

"Bukannya itu tak jauh berbeda dengan yang kau lakukan ketika kau menjahiliku tadi?"

" Tapi, 'kan…"

"Ah, sudahlah." Aku memotong pembicaraannya, tak ingin topik tak penting ini dijadikan bahan perdebatan untuk beberapa menit atau mungkin hingga beberapa jam kemudian.

…..

"Hyung, nanti malam ada acara, tidak?"

Aku bersyukur Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan dengan sebuah topik baru yang kedengarannya menarik. Well, tidak terlalu menarik juga, sih. Hanya saja, beberapa menit yang kami lewati dalam diam tadi membuatku merasa sedikit canggung –atau apapun sebutannya— karena kami ini memang biasanya berisik.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Aku balik bertanya.

"Orangtuaku sedang tidak ada di rumah.."

"Lalu?"

"Hari ini noona dapat shift malam di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.."

Aku menatapnya kesal. "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Langsung saja, tak usah bertele-tele."

"Mau menginap?"

Aku mengerutkan keningku, menatapnya intens. Punya niat buruk(?) apa lagi si Tiang Bendera ini?

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku tidak berniat buruk, kok. Aku ini bukan om-om hidung belang yang tega memperkaos uke seimut kau, hyung. Yah, kecuali kalau hyung yang memaksa, sih. HAHAHA" Tawanya kembali meledak.

Menyebalkan. Ingin rasanya kuajak dia ke kebun binatang lalu melemparnya ke kandang harimau -_-

"Tak ada salahnya 'kan kalau aku curiga? Lagi pula, menginap ketika sedang tidak ada orang di rumahmu… yah, Kau tahu sendiri lah." Kataku ambigu, berniat menggoda(?)nya lg seperti tadi.

"Apa?" Tatapan bodoh itu lagi. Dia sepertinya memang benar-benar tidak mengerti. Well, kalau kau mengira dia itu mesum setelah mendengar candaannya tadi, mungkin kau salah. Dia itu sebenarnya masih polos dan kadang-kadang agak sedikit _lola_ kalau aku menggodanya dengan topik yang agak 'menjurus'. Heran, padahal suka menggodaku dengan topik-topik yang agak 'menjurus', tapi ketika kurespon dengan candaan yang juga agak 'menjurus', dia malah tak mengerti -_-

"Apa kau menjamin aku tak akan ketularan 'gila'-mu setelah tidur bareng denganmu?" Kalimatku barusan sukses menciptakan sebuah bercak kemerahan di pipiku karena dicubit olehnya. Aku meringis kesakitan. Pipiku.. Dengan tangan sebesar(?) itu.. Sakit. Tunggu pembalasanku, Tiang Bendera.

….

"Jadi, gimana?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Well, baiklah kalau kau memaksa"

**0o0o0o0**

"Hey, kau di mana?" Aku menunggu jawaban dari line telepon di seberang sana.

"Hyung, kau sudah di rumah? Ah, mianhae, aku sedang di luar."

Kalau saja aku bisa mengirimkan sebuah tinjuan melalui telepon, mungkin sudah kulakukan sejak beberapa detik yang lalu setelah Chanyeol dengan tanpa rasa bersalah mengatakan bahwa dia sedang di luar setelah memintaku untuk datang ke rumahnya.

"Aku sedang ada sedikit urusan. Hyung langsung ke kamar saja."

"Hah?"

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak."

"Ya, terserah kau saja lah. Ada makanan, tidak? Kau seharusnya menyediakan makanan untukku yang sama sekali belum makan malam demi bisa ke rumahmu tepat waktu."

Chanyeol tertawa. Dan seperti yang kukatakan tadi siang, aku sama sekali tak mengerti selera humornya.

Aku mengayunkan langkahku santai ke arah dapur, tapi meja berbentuk persegi panjang yang ukurannya lumayan besar menarik perhatianku dan memaksaku untuk berhenti sebentar dan melihat-lihat. Aku sendiri tak paham kenapa setelah beberapa tahun terakhir aku mengunjungi rumah ini hampir setiap harinya, baru kali ini aku begitu tertarik pada meja tempat foto-foto keluarga Park itu.

Perhatianku sepenuhnya tertuju pada sederet foto yang tertata rapi di atas meja sehingga tak mendengar ocehan Chanyeol di seberang sana. Kalimat terakhir yang kudengar adalah "Aku akan segera pulang, Hyung, tunggulah sebentar," lalu dia memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Aku menghela nafas berat. Aku sudah cukup mengenalnya untuk mengetahui bahwa kata 'segera' yang diucapkannya selalu berarti '30 menit lagi', atau paling cepatnya '15 menit lagi'.

Tatapanku kembali tertuju pada puluhan foto yang bingkainya nyaris sama. Berwarna mocha, dan beberapa di antaranya diukir dengan ukiran yang aku sendiri tak tahu –dan tak tertarik untuk tahu— berbentuk apa. Aku menyapu pandanganku pada sederetan foto itu, sampai akhirnya berhenti pada sebuah foto yang kelihatannya sudah berusia lebih dari sepuluh tahun.

Dua orang bocah kecil di foto itu tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang putih dan rapi. Aku bisa langsung mengenal salah satu di antara mereka. Chanyeol. Senyumnya tak ada bedanya dengan yang sekarang, terlihat bodoh dan menurutku sedikit 'creepy'. Hanya saja, chanyeol yang dulu memiliki tinggi badan yang mungkin bisa dibilang pendek untuk anak seumurannya. Dia bahkan lebih pendek dari bocah yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Dan agak sedikit… Gendut? Lihat saja pipi chubbynya itu. Lalu kenapa tinggi badannya yang sekarang sangat berbeda dari yang dulu? Entahlah. Itu masih misteri, dan aku sama sekali ta tertarik untuk memecahkannya.

Dan, Oh Tuhan, aku bersumpah pernah melihat bocah bertubuh sedikit lebih tinggi daripada Chanyeol itu. Tapi siapa?

Ah, tidak. Tidak mungkin itu dia. Bagaimana bisa…

….

Ah, sudahlah. Tak ada gunanya juga membuang-buang waktu dan tenagaku untuk mencari tahu siapa bocah itu. Lagi pula, mungkin dia itu teman kecilnya Chanyeol, mana mungkin aku mengenalnya –mengingat bahwa aku baru mengenal Chanyeol di masa SMP. Lagi pula, tak ada untungnya juga bagiku jika memang aku benar-benar mengenalnya.

…

Aku kembali melangkah ke arah dapur. Aku sudah tak dapat menoleransi rasa lapar yang menyerang sedari tadi. Karena kalau diingat-ingat, aku sama sekali belum makan sejak tadi siang.

Baru saja aku akan meraih sebuah gelas untuk menuangkan susu cair yang baru saja ku ambil dari kulkas di sudut ruangan, tapi kemudian aku merasa sentuhan di bahuku. Sekumpulan sel yang mereka sebut jantung nyaris saja meloncat keluar dari tempatnya.

Aku tak berani menebak siapa yang ada di belakangku. Tentu saja. Rumah ini selalu kosong karena orangtua dan kakak perempuan Chanyeol selalu sibuk bekerja. Dan Chanyeol? Aku tak perlu memberitahumu lagi bahwa dia sedang tidak di rumah, kan?

Aku berbalik dan nyaris menjatuhkan gelas yang sedang kupegang. Dia… Oh Tuhan, aku yakin aku sedang bermimpi. Dan kali ini aku tak dapat menyebut diriku delusional, karena sosok yang berdiri di hadapanku ini terlalu nyata untuk disebut imajinasi.

Mataku melebar menatapnya. Otakku mulai kewalahan mencerna informasi yang dikirim oleh indera penglihatanku, tak dapat menyimpulkan apakah sosok di hadapanku ini hanyalah imajinasiku yang semakin liar dan membuatnya semakin terlihat nyata, atau memang dia benar-benar… Apakah kau percaya jika aku memberitahumu bahwa sosok itu adalah orang yang selama ini kukagumi? OH SEHUN?

Dia melambaikan tangan kanannya tepat di depan wajahku, menyadarkanku dari lamunanku barusan. Ku harap dia tidak illfeel melihat wajah cengokku tadi.

"Siapa kau? Sedang apa kau di rumah ini?" Dia menanyaiku layaknya polisi yang sedang menginterogasi seorang tersangka kriminal. Maksudku, dilihat dari manapun, aku ini sama sekali tidak memiliki tampang seperti seorang pencuri, perampok, atau sejenisnya, lalu kenapa harus curiga?

"Pfftt…" Aku menahan tawaku yang nyaris meledak. Aku baru tahu kalau dia itu cadel. OH SEHUN. CADEL. Aku sendiri tak percaya dengan yang baru saja ku dengar.

"Kau tahu, wajah tanpa emosimu itu sama sekali tak sinkron dengan pengucapan huruf 's'-mu yang terdengar sangat imut," aku bersumpah sama sekali tak berniat berkata seperti itu. Ini pertama kalinya aku bisa sedekat ini dengannya, dan aku tak pernah berharap untuk menghancurkan saat-saat di mana mungkin saja aku bisa lebih dekat dengannya.

"Tch." Sehun mendecih.

Tak ingin membalas dengan komentar yang akan lebih merusak suasana, aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk memperkenalkan diriku. "Namaku Luhan." Aku tersenyum lebar dan mengulurkan tanganku, menunggu jabatan dari tangannya sebagai tanda bahwa kami sudah resmi berteman.

"Kau itu persis seperti yang diceritakan Yeollie-hyung, terlalu terus terang ketika berbicara." Katanya, melirik ukuran tanganku sekilas tanpa menjabatnya.

Yeollie-hyung? Berarti Chanyeol lebih tua daripada Sehun? Dan itu berarti aku lebih tua daripadanya? Dan aku yakin tak salah dengar ketika Sehun memberitahuku bahwa Chanyeol menceritakan tentangku padanya? Ku harap dia tak menceritakan hal-hal buruk tentangku. Karena jika dia melakukannya, aku tak jamin besok dia berangkat ke sekolah dalam keadaan sehat.

"Hei, Hyung, maaf tadi aku– Oh, kalian sudah saling kenal?" Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu masuk dapur sambil membawa seplastik besar cemilan dan dengan seorang lelaki imut di sebelahnya.

"Halo, namaku Byun Baekhyun."

CHAPTER 1—END

A/N:

Akhirnya fic ini direpost dengan editan di sana-sini karena saya ngerasa fanficnya jelek dan gaya penulisannya hancur -_-

Ah, iya, saya masih kurang ngerti sama karakter member exo kalo di fanfic indo, biasa baca fic yg English sih :| /ngerasa keren/ /digigit om Sooman/ —jadi maafkanlah kalo karakternya agak sedikit kurang cocok gitu sama yang biasa kalian baca-_-a

Dan tolong dikasih masukan apakah ini terlalu pendek atau terlalu panjang? Terus itu gaya penulisannya aneh gak, sih? Terus agak aneh juga sama karakter Luhan di sini. Aduh gak tau deh /bakar gedung SM/

Anw, sekalian mau promosi jg ah xD follow mikachuu_ ya, butuh banyak tmn dr ffn nih ;-;

Akhir kata, review juseyo ;;-;; /tebar ketombe jongin/

131003, mikachuu97


End file.
